


I Don't Want Your "Love"

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Deceit Sanders, Abusive Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Injury, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit Sanders-centric, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Eye Contact, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Out of Character, POV Deceit Sanders, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Eden and Remus aren't in the best relationship, but it seems like Eden has to deal with it.Thank God Remus was in a good mood today.





	I Don't Want Your "Love"

**Author's Note:**

> Eden is Deceit. Read the tags!! Nothing is extreme but still, you gotta be wary.

Eden Dolion was known as a liar to everyone. Literally everyone. 

Sometimes it benefited him, sometimes it didn't.

If he tried to tell the truth, everyone would think he's bluffing, and if he lies then everyone will huff and mutter "typical of him." 

Eden ran a hand through his dark hair, glancing at the time again. 

Remus would be coming home soon. It was Friday, and Eden was _not_ excited for the weekend. 

The weekend could be good or bad but it usually was bad. Remus would never let his boyfriend leave the house alone, and... _things_ Eden didn't agree to would occur. 

Eden took a shaky breath. He got up, pocketing his phone, and got a glass of water. 

He heard the door open. 

"I'm back, Dee! Did you miss me?" Remus set down his things on the table and hugged Eden from behind, kissing his cheek. 

Eden nodded, continuing to drink his water. He wished it was tequila instead. 

"Y'know," Remus said, "you're being kinda rude, Dee-Dee." 

Eden cringed internally. "Sorry." 

"Aw, it's fine, dear! Just make sure it doesn't happen again." 

"Got it," Eden muttered. 

Remus let go of Eden, standing up straight and leaving the room. "Make sure to put my stuff away," he called over his shoulder. 

Eden sighed quietly. At least Remus seemed to be in a good mood today. 

"Do you know what you want to do for dinner?" Remus asked, leaning on the counter. 

Eden looked in the fridge. "We can do fish. I've got to go grocery shopping tomorrow, we're running low on food." 

Remus hummed. "Fish sounds great. Thanks, sweetie." He pecked Eden's lips and left the kitchen. 

Eden got the things out, opening a cabinet and opening it. He reached up and grabbed the closest bowl, setting it on the counter and closing it again. He turned around, gasping when he accidentally knocked over the bowl. 

The bowl fell and broke on the tile, the sound clear in the air. 

Eden immediately crouched down and started picking up the pieces, not looking up when Remus knelt in front of him. He froze when Remus grabbed his wrist. 

"Eden, look at me." Remus used his free hand to tilt Eden's face up, narrowing his eyes at him. 

Eden hesitantly looked at his boyfriend. 

"What did you do this time?" He growled. 

Eden swallowed. "I accidentally knocked the bowl over." 

"Was it really an accident, or are you being my little snake again?" 

"I wouldn't lie to you." How ironic, since Eden is lying right now. Just not about what happened. 

Remus narrowed his eyes at Eden before leaning forward and kissing him deeply. 

Eden felt disgusting. More than usual. 

When Remus broke the kiss, leaving Eden panting softly, he said, "You need to get more makeup tomorrow, too. Your skin is visible and I don't like it." 

Well, Jesus Christ, Eden can't control his vitiligo. 

"Alright," Eden said. 

Remus smiled, running a hand through Eden's hair. He got up, purposely pressing some shards of the bowl into Eden's hand. "Don't fuck up again." 

Eden nodded, despite the fact Remus' back was turned. He watched Remus leave and quickly finished picking up the broken bowl. 

He got a phone call halfway through making their food, and the ID was a coworker. 

Eden picked up. "Hello?" 

"Dolion," a familiar voice greeted. 

"Brookshire." Eden doesn't know why he and Logan never call each other by their first names but it's fine. 

"I'm calling about work." 

"Really? Wow, I _didn't_ know that," Eden rolled his eyes. 

A soft huff. "Do you have the paperwork ready for Monday?" 

"I'm getting it done. You and Sanders will have it in times, stop freaking out." 

"Well, you aren't exactly the most reliable person." 

Eden grit his teeth. "I don't want to get fired-" he really just doesn't want to be forced to stay at the apartment 24/7- "so you'll have everything."

"I hope you aren't telling a lie." 

"I'm _not_, thanks. Goodbye." 

"Goodbye-" 

Eden hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket. He paused, listening for Remus. From what he could tell, Remus was still working on a piece of art in their bedroom. 

Eden thanked every God there was that it was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> There _might_ be another fic about this relationship.


End file.
